fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Voice Actor List/@comment-31760473-20170908044836/@comment-31760473-20170917054022
@MinnieAile well,late reply,sorry to make you waiting >_>. 18.Yeah,after i hear his voice again,his accent is kinda chinese. 25.Which gundam series that you done waching? also Hatshephut is more superior than Ozy IMO. 26.Do you watch video i give to you? 28.Too bad you drop it,that anime is a masterpiece. 30.Sita have a hello kitty vibe IMO. Okay,as i promise i will update my list,now with muse personel as servant,plus a another VA,here we go : 31.Pile as Orpheus (i think her voice is suitable for Orpheus,and yes genderbent Orpheus) 32.Sora Tokui as Little red riding hood (Nico but with a red hood and a twisted personality like crazy and psychopath,if you want to know why twisted personality? because little red riding hood original story is really dark and tragic) 33.Aya Uchida as Miss Gareth (i read somewhere that Gareth is going genderbent right? aside that random factor) 34.Suzuko Mimori as Tomoe Gozen (feels bad that Tomoe get killed in Babylon chap,also Suzuko voice IMO is suitable for Tomoe personality) 35.Riho Iida as Peshtur (i doubt you you didn't know about Peshtur right? same with me XD,i don't know why but Peshtur personality is perfect for Iida voice,also i really want hear serious Iida voice) 36.Yurika Kubo as Mistress Haydee (well random factor again XD) 37.Yoshino Nanjo as queen of Sheba (well,maybe it will broke Suzumura-Sakamoto couple streak records,but damn i want Eli like-Sheba >_<) 38.Aina Kusuda as Aife (random factor again XD) 39.Nitta Emi as Shikandi/Srikandi (kinda want Shikandi a Honokaface but with more serious and brave,also thirst of vengeance) 40.Megu Sakuragawa (she's not muse personel but why not) as Nohime (randomfactor again XD) Phew,that all my updated list,this is more difficult because i must read all of their legend and thinking hard about why x is suitable for y (the most difficult is Pile) but finally i finished today,yay \^0^/. As usual,feel free to evaluate my list again MinnieAile ^_^/. EDIT : forgot to add another VA (-_-)",sorry (^_^)" 41.Mai Nakahara as Kaguya hime (Her voice give her character a "hime" vibe,so why not? Yukizome like Kaguya is owasome) 42.Maaya Uchida as Saint Walpurga (Maaya voice is associated by dark and chuuni style,so her role as Walpurga is perfect) 43.Hideo Ishikawa as Odysseus (i think his voice is suitable with Odysseus,and i want Odyssesus mixed with Itachi and Squall,but with hot blooded personality too,like Ryoma Nagare) 44.Akira Ishida as Isaac Newton (Ikemen Newton,nuff said.With cool (Arthrun) but also idiotic (Katsura Kotarou)) 45.Yoshitsugu Matsuoka as Minamoto no Yoritomo (Haruka is here but not Matsuoka? i admit i don't like Matsuoka voice,but his role as Kirito is great,if DW add him,now we have Yoritomo x Yorimitsu ship!) 46.Sora Amamiya as Pandora (random factor again XD) 47.Asami Shimoda as Hansel and Gretel (her role as twin sister is great,so Hansel and Gretel will be great role for her) 48.Hiroyuki Yoshino as Emperor Shutoku (miss his epic evil laugh) 49.Norio Wakamoto as Drona (random factor again XD) 50.Joji Nakata as Bhisma (Nakata as King Hassan is not enough,i want Nakata as Bhisma,that will be epic!) 51.Bin Shimada as Aswattama (random factor again XD) 52.Kazuki Yao as GatotKhaca and Balarama (as Gatotkhaca,give him a friendly,chill (like Judau),and more humanized personality.If you know i refer to Indonesia Gatotkhaca than India GatotKhaca,but combined version of them is not bad too.For Balarama well,give him over the top and hot blooded personality) 53.Wataru Takagi as Sun Wukong (his voice IMO is perfect for Sun Wukong personality,and also i want Garrod or Okuyasu like Sun Wukong) 54.Romi Park as Nyai Roro Kidul (random factor again XD.If you want to know,Nyai Roro Kidul is mythological figure from my country,indonesia) 55.Hirata Hiromi as Mesh-Ki-Ang-Gasher(genderbent) (this is kind of favorism like Megumi with Yuu.Aside that i want Mesh a Makotoface,oh also a vey deadly wank in her role XD.Why Mesh? because Honestly i want Hirata Hiromi act as epic villain like Treize.) Thats all,feel free to evaluate my list MinneAile ^_^/ EDIT : Word.